darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Nearly ready
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Protofire Metro-X Murusa is out by the Apollo rocket, helping load some of the pre-fabricated building sections that have finally arrived. Protofire strides in briskly, covered in a little bit of dust. He stops a distance away, merely watching her quietly with a smile on his face. Murusa is directing as she helps the small crew of construction mechs load a particularly unwieldy section of a building. "Need this split in two, or I won't be able to deal with it on the Moon." she tells them. Protofire continues to watch for a few minutes, then smiles as he steps forwards towards her, bowing deeply "Murusa, is there any way I can help? " he offers readily, despite a disapproving look from the mech with him The piece they are working on separates as it should as she calls back from the side of it she's on, "We're fine with this, but if you want to take in some of the welding supplies I'd be thankful." The mech stops a moment, nodding before he turns and moves to the boxes indicated. Soon he had them in hand, moving to load them into the rocket. "Have you found someone to go with you? Murusa takes one section with a couple of the mechs into the rocket. "Well I was able to find one of the astronauts. Hopefully he'll show up." she replies {C "Excellent. What is his name? " asks Protofire, moving to load a few more things Murusa sets down the section with the help of the two mech with her. "His name? How do you know it is a mech hmm?" she asks softly with a playful smile upon her lips. One of the mechs guffaws, "Jealous much is he?" thumbing at Protofire. "Well, you did say 'He'll show up." "points out Protofire with a smirk, glancing to the others in attendance. "oh ho, so the secret is out?" Murusa eyes the mech and shakes her head a bit. "There is one thing you cannot hide from a construction mech, and that is when you are carrying yourself in such a way that it indicates you are smitten with another." With that comment she backslaps the mech who guffawed just hard enough he oofs audible. "Besides, not like it will stay a secret forever." Protofire chuckles softly at the interaction, smirking as he folds his arms "I suppose so. Nobody has commented to myself, although perhaps they are too afraid to" he confesses quietly "So what IS the astronauts' name then? " he asks, correcting himself Murusa moves past you to assist with another section of the prefabricated building. "Going to check on his background are you? I already went through all that." she notes, "But if you really must know the mechs name, it is Saurius." "A mech cannot be curious can he? " notes Protofire, stepping out of the way as she worked. "After all, he WILL be honored for doing this for the city." You say, "He will if he shows up you mean. I'm not 100 percent sure he will really as he had a pressing concern that may delay his arrival." Protofire nods "I see. I will hope he will then." he states "Saurius. Hrm. The name is not familiar to me." Murusa helps load the next section of building into the rocket. "New out of academy, Protofire. Smart for a youngster though." "Oh really. I should really spend more time with the recruits. " remarks Protofire, still watching. The last bit of building is loaded inside the rocket. "Perhaps." she replies to you, then to the crew standing by, "Thanks for helping, I owe you all an energon ration once you deliver the rest." Protofire smiles, allowing her to finish up as he puts a hand on the rocket. "Fly straight." he murmurs simply The crew nod, but the one that guffawed pipes up. "We'll have that to you before launch date, no worries Murusa. Take care." and with that they head off. Murusa turns toward you, "So shall we do some lunch?" Protofire chuckles a little and shakes his head "Yes, let's go fulfill that prophecy." he notes at that with a smile. Murusa cocks her head to that comment, "Prophecy?" Protofire gestures after the guffawing mech silently. Murusa smiles at you as she comes close. "Are you saying you are jealous?" she asks coyly. Protofire quirks an optic brow, hand around her shoulders "Of what? " he asks, puzzled Murusa slips an arm around your midsection, "Oh I don't know.. me being alone with another mech for an extended period of time perhaps?" Protofire snorts "A little perhaps, but you choose your own path. I do not control you." he states simply Murusa hmms softly, "No, you don't. Though you should know that I've only optics for you my love." Protofire smiles quietly, his hand tightening a little "Then I have nothing to fear but the Decepticons." he states Murusa nods, walking alongside you with a smile. "Speaking of them, I am assured the defensive shield and grid are at ready for the launch should they have found out about it." Protofire nods "Excellent. I do not think we'll have to attack them to divert their attention this time." You say, "That would be of great benefit, I rather see you unscorched when I get back." Protofire chuckles "It wouldn’t be the first time, though I do think I have a little surprise for Megatrons' new pet..." he admits Murusa hmms, "Pet?" she asks curiously now. Protofire blinks "... The giant monster that I hear about." he notes Murusa nods slowly to this, "Well then, do be careful about this surprise you plan my love." Protofire smiles "Oh, don’t worry. I have a few tricks up my old sleeves that will turn that thing against him." he chuckles, keeping his secret Murusa isn't about to pry, either. "All right." she muses softly, stealing a quick cheek kiss. Protofire mms and smiles a little bit, chuckling "How long will you be gone?" Murusa hmms, "Oh depends on if my helper shows up, and even if I can find other helpers or not really. If I have to go there alone and not rest at all.. hmm..." she looks thoughtful, "I estimate at least 3 full solar cycles, probably will be more." Protofire nods quietly "I wish I could go with you. I would work as much as you needed me to." Murusa squeezes her arm a little around your middrift, "I'll be fine. Besides wouldn't do if two of the CC guard higher ups went off duty." Protofire smiles "I don’t know if that would be really 'off duty' you know." he notes "Unless that is the plan is just a vacation." Murusa states softly, "It is better we both don't go Protofire, just trust me on this." Her tone saying for her 'don't make me say I don't want us both to die if it goes badly'. Protofire stops, pulling her closer "I know. I wish it were otherwise, but I know." he agrees with the unspoken word Murusa allows the pull and looks up at you, "I'm glad you understand." {C "I do. Sometimes it doesn’t make me happy but I know what's best for our city." he admits quietly, optics dimming. Murusa sneaks a kiss on your lips, "As do I." she murmurs with a smile. Protofire returns the kiss with a smile as they go to their usual diner, him holding the door for her as always Murusa steps inside and heads to the table that is in a corner for a little privacy. "I've been so busy lately, it’s been too long since we sat down together to share a meal." Protofire nods as he moves with her "Aye. I wish we could do this more, but duty before pleasure, sadly right?" Murusa smiles at you as she sits, "At times. Other times though, all I can think about is talking and cuddling with you Protofire." Protofire almost blushes at that "Really? " he asks, flattered 'I... I think much about being in your company you know... in the same way I guess. Murusa nods to you, "Really." She emanates the truth and honesty of that one word. "I do care about you very much Protofire." Protofire smiles "And it always sounds cheesy to be the second one to admit it... but I feel that way as well. I wish I could be always at your side." he notes quietly Murusa hmms, "Maybe next time you tell me first." she suggests and lays her head on your shoulder, "I would like that very much." "That sounds good." he pulls a wing around her with a sigh "I am not even interested in eating. I just want to sit here..." he chuckles softly "We sound like a young barely out of protoform couple." Murusa smiles at this, "Hmm, so what are you interesting in?" she asks, moving a hand to stroke a wing with her fingertips. "Young love isn't as wise and careful as old love, Protofire. Old love takes it's time and let's things go at the pace that is agreeable to both. Young love is much more fiery, impetuous, careless even." Protofire chuckles softly "And taking on a good... friend... when I am who I am is not? " he asks quietly, the wing rustling a little "Interested? Well, I do like the theatre..." he admits sheepishly. Murusa mms, "Who you are is who you are, and I am sure you didn't come to a realization quickly or rashly considering who you are and what ramifications there could be." she points out. A smile then. Protofire and Murusa were in a small cafe, in the back corner with his wings around her as they spoke quietly. Protofire smiles "No, not really. But when I realized things, I had to act a little faster. But I am good now, at thinking quickly without being rash... most of the time. {C Is visible outside, stalking down the way in his three headed form, wearing a trio of fairly grisly looking necklaces made of coiled wiring strung with laser cores. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 6! The total roll was 19. {C +Roll: Protofire rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 5. Murusa doesn't notice Metro-X since she's next to Protofire in that quiet little back corner of the cafe. "Hmm well I wasn't going anywhere, unless you thought some other mech had optics for me hmm?" she asks. Protofire smirks "I would hope not, but..." he pauses, something catching his optics out the window and they flash "... oh dear Primus." he stands almost too fast. Metro-X looms for a moment, looking about the streets, optics narrowing slightly, resting back on his haunches, catching a few moments to get his bearings. Murusa shifts to the side as you stand up, "What's wrong?" she asks. "Metro-X is out there, but what has he done..." he talks into his radio, guards moving down the street towards the former copbot as Protofire steps out into the street "Metro-X!" Metro-X turns his rightmost head towards Protofire, nodding slightly as he stands, approaching the older mech. "Good cycle, Protofire." stepping carefully due to his size. "I have bounties to collect." Murusa gets up to see what the fuss is all about. She gasps at seeing what is around Metro-X's neck. All 3 of em to be precise Protofire slows, eyeing the Laser Cores carefully "... I see." he states "Which bounties?" You say, "Names would be good. It's a long bounty list." Metro-X turns his heads towards the hanging lines for a moment, raising an optic ridge "The left necklace are from the crystal city listings." using his center head to lift the necklace free and drop it at Protofire's feet. "There are just under three dozen cores there, each one I left enough intact for identification." the right and left heads speak while the center looks over the bounty chain. Protofire looks over each one "... And did you have to display them so... morbidly? " he asks critically. He looks to a guard, who had his spear clutched tightly "fetch the list of bounties." Murusa stares at the three headed mech. "A.. dozen." sounding honestly surprised. "What /has/ gotten into you Metro-X." Metro-X's heads all snort at once at Protofire's question before he responds in his tri-echoing voice. "This is the language beneath the surface, Protofire. They only respect authority if it is willing to show that they cannot use the law as a shield, expecting me to simply take them in so that they can escape through flawed judicial beaurocracy. Politics has gotten in the way, and below the surface I was forced to show I was unwilling to bend." "We are NOT beneath the surface Metro X." states Protofire, his voice hardening "This is NOT Cubicron, but Crystal City. We are civil here." Metro-X grunts "And each one of these was using MY city to hide from your laws." Protofire states "I am not arguing that. But within my City I would wish such uncivility to be treated more covertly. " You say, "In other words, radio one of us to inspect what you have to show us." Protofire nods "Or bring them in a bag, or box... something like that." he states, his good mood gone. Metro-X tilts all of his heads now "Next time I shall attempt for discretion. But for now the lawbreakers will know that Cubicron is not a haven, that if you attempt to hide there and perpetuate ill deeds, then I will be there and I will not be lenient as Crystal City." Murusa's radio goes off just then, she taps her comm, "Murusa here." then listens to what the private call has to say. "I'll be there momentarily." she taps the comm off, "I have to go deal with something. Lunch at another time okay Protofire." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs